No Green
by EclipsedbyJacob
Summary: Written for xparawhorextwerdx's St. Patty's Day contest. Bella and Edward are left alone at work to watch as a couple go at it in one of the booths. Pure lemony fluff. One shot.


**This was written for xparawhorextwerdx's St. Patrick's Day contest. Check it out on her profile, or remember to vote for your favorites in March! As always, Stephenie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters.**

**No Green**

My attention was focused on the couple as they entered the restaurant and sat down at my table. They were the typical young pair, out on a Saturday night, for a little dinner, maybe a movie, and – by the way the dark-haired guy stared at her chest – rounding some bases later on to finish up the evening. Something stung my ass.

I turned around, and saw the distinct bronze hair bob back into the kitchen, swinging a white towel at his side.

_Edward_, my mind hissed, as I watched him go. If only he wasn't so incredibly gorgeous, I'd slap the boy senseless. But, he was the reason I brought myself here night after night. Those green eyes lured me much more than the meager tips I'd earn.

I turned around and walked over to the freshly seated couple, who had their elbows on the center of the table, their fingers wound together and legs rubbing against one another under the booth. No one ever seemed to realize we could see all that. I'd been privy to many hand jobs, a few finger fucks, and once, a table of six tried to hide that one of the men in their group, slipped under the table to lick his girlfriend's pussy in the middle of dinner.

Edward, Angela and I had laughed good and long about that.

But this wasn't gratuitous. It was loving, so the smile slid easily across my face as I walked up to their booth. "Hey, I'm Bella, and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight. Can I get you some drinks?" It slid out effortlessly, because I was so used to saying it. I only switched up my wording depending on who I was addressing. These two were young, and I kept it simple, so they could enjoy their evening.

The girl smiled at me, her violet eyes light. She was gorgeous, with her lightly curled blond hair that looked more of the Marilyn Monroe style than anything modern. "A Long Island." Her voice was friendly.

The hulking boyfriend was grinning too, and, while he was certainly handsome enough for this girl, he seemed veritably younger and more mischievous. They just appeared oddly matched. "A pitcher of Bud," he said, smiles and dimples, and flashing his teeth.

"No, problem," I told them, and dropped the menus, promising to be back with the drinks.

I made my way to bar, where Angela was watching Nancy Grace on one of the TVs. "Hey, Ang," I said, and she looked at me with a crinkled forehead.

"It's so sick what that girl did to her baby."

I nodded, knowing which story she meant, but was uneasy to get into it with the new mother. Angela was still a newly wed, and her son had been born only three months earlier. She was so in love with her family, I knew things like this were incomprehensible to her. I knew better. There were real life monsters out there.

"Pitcher of Bud and a Long Island," I said, and she started digging into the ice, finally pulling her eyes away.

I stepped back and walked through the swinging door to the kitchen, and grabbed a basket of the dinner rolls, and stepped back out quickly. I pretended not to be disappointed when I didn't see Edward back there.

Angela had the drinks waiting on the counter, and her eyes back on Nancy. I grabbed them with a thanks, barely noticing the strange hue to the beer. I actually really liked Angela. She was a genuinely sweet person, but she somewhat lost in the morbid fascination with the death of that little girl. She took it personally offensive, and I sort of understood that. I just wished she'd realize it happened hundreds of miles away, and there was nothing she could have done. Some people are just sick.

I made my way back to the occupied table and slid the drinks expertly in front of each of them. "You guys need an appetizer, or are you ready to order?"

The blond smiled again, and they each ordered dinner and an order of hot wings, which seemed a bit too messy for the her pretty face. I walked back toward the kitchen. This time, as soon as I pushed through the door, all I could see was Edward.

His eyes immediately captured mine, and one side of his mouth turned up into the infamous crooked smile. Simply breathtaking. It took me a full moment to regain my composure enough to remember he had just snapped me in the ass with his towel.

I narrowed my eyes. "That hurt."

His grin widened. "I barely touched you." He was being nonchalant.

Instead of egging him on, I recited the order, and fled. He made me blush more times than I wanted him to know. Angela was still watching the television, and there was no sign of Lauren prowling about. She was probably in the back giving head to the new dishwasher, but at least she wasn't hovering near me. Still, he looked so young.

I scanned the bar. There was only one other table, a family with two small kids. They must have been traveling, because most natives to the area stayed in on snowy March nights. Late season ice storms weren't uncommon in this area.

Outside was already drizzling a slushy rain mix. It didn't bode well for my evening. Just then, Edward stuck his face through the window to the back. "Your hot wings," his delicious voice called.

I smiled, and pulled the plates from under the warmer, and took them to the young couple. The family was rising to leave, and I felt like telling them to get a hotel for the night, but Angela was already warning them of the weather.

When they exited, she bounded over to me. "I'm gonna take off. Lauren won't even notice."

I nodded, but my mirth was ill disguised. Angela would keep me sane, and between Lauren, Edward, and what was turning in to the slowest night of the year, I needed her. But I understood. There wasn't a need for us both to not make money.

I slipped back into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of soup. The creamy spinach was my favorite, and I figured Lauren would be too busy to be watching the cameras. It was strictly against policy to eat on the clock.

"Bella," Edward called to me softly, as I slurped at the soup. I hadn't even noticed him back here, though he had to be, as he still hadn't put out the dinners for dimples and the blond. "Check this out."

I turned, and saw him gazing through the window to the dining area, between said dinners. His chin rested lightly on the stainless steel counter. I couldn't _not _go over there. He was warm, and I wanted to lean into him, but stopped short. My arm hairs rose, almost in an effort to reach him, and I peered out.

Now sitting on the same side of the booth, the young couple were kissing wildly, not even trying for discretion. His hand groped her breast, rubbing her nipple between two fingers, as hers tangled into his dark curls. We could hear the moaning from here.

I giggled, because that's what we did when we watched, but this time, I wanted to do something entirely different.

Someone cleared their throat behind us sharply. Edward stiffened, but we turned in tandem to face a sneering Lauren. "You want the food to get cold?"

I shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Look," she snarled, irritated at our complete lack of communication. "I'm taking off early, and giving Felix the night off. You two close up."

"Can we close early?" Edward asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No. And you better not screw this up." With something of a hiss, she threw a key toward me, which of course I missed, and stalked toward Felix hulking by the back exit.

"Such a lovely girl," Edward mused, but I didn't respond.

I ran around and grabbed the plates, and rushed them out. The couple only noticed me enough to wave me away, so I quickly made my way back to the kitchen, where Edward was still fixed at the window.

"They barely noticed you," he whispered as I walked back to his side. I was sure they wouldn't have paid any attention to anything he said, even if he shouted it.

In addition to feeling her up, the big guy now had his other hand between her legs, while he attacked her neck. I could see as his thick muscles pulsed with the movements he applied. She had slid one of her hands from his hair, and it rubbed against his jeans. His erection was massive, barely contained beneath the firm material.

I guess I gasped, because I could suddenly feel Edward's eyes on me. I couldn't _not_ look. His eyebrows were raised, and the flush crawled up my neck, but what concerned me the most was the way my panties only dampened when I looked at him.

"See something you like?" He whispered, leaning in a little.

"No," I whispered back without thinking. Those damn green eyes were locked with mine. I couldn't concentrate properly.

He laughed aloud, and reached up and pinched my nipple. My mouth dropped wide. There had always been a healthy sexual tension between us, but I never thought anything would come of it. Certainly not here at work. But his hand dropped away, and I found my own hands reaching up to cover the assaulted area.

"What was that for?" I tried to sound hurt, but I was never a good actress.

"You're not wearing green." His green eyes stared at me mischievously. Saint Patrick's Day. Of course. It explained the green beer I'd not paid any attention to earlier. Sometimes I can be so out of it. Even more so when Edward was around.

Naturally, I tried to deny the fact I'd completely forgotten the silly childhood tradition. "Yes I am." Good. And that didn't sound childish at all.

"Really?"

It was a challenge, and Edward, forgetting the couple practically hitting a home run in one of the booths, stepped forward. Actually, he stepped into me, because I was already too close. He was warm and smelled of soap and food and sex. It was artful the way his chest pressed against me. His breath was quick and smelled of both cigarettes and mint, and it took all of my self control not to slam my tongue into his mouth and really taste him.

I wouldn't have had the chance to, because Edward bent his neck and placed a soft kiss below my earlobe. Slowly, he trailed them lightly from that point down my neckline. I unconsciously exposed my neck to him as he made his way downward.

He pulled the khaki shirt aside, revealing my white bra. He kissed it, and whispered, "No green."

I actually whimpered, and my knees began to go weak. Sensing the beginning of my fantasies come to life, I prepared myself, and leaned against the sink behind me. It at least made me feel like I wasn't about to fall to the floor in a moment of sexual weakness.

Edward only used it to his advantage, and leaned in farther, continuing to pull tat he collar of my uniform to reveal as much skin as possible. A button popped open under the strain, revealing the soft curve of my breast, and the completely white bra covering it.

His lips moved down the edge of the fabric, and in a soft breath, he whispered, "No green." His fingers pinched at my nipple again, this time lighter, and my mouth fell open silently.

Now, long pale fingers worked on my buttons, until my shirt was completely open, revealing my stomach, and just a peak of the thong I'd put on this morning. I already knew there was no green to be found on my body, but enjoyed his searching too much to tell him it was all in vain.

Both of Edward's hands smoothly slid across my stomach. His back bent slowly, the further south he took his kissing. My breathing became ragged, needy, as he slowly moved his tongue and mouth closer to the center of that need. I was moaning and groaning openly now, because he was everywhere. At least it felt like it. He pinched my nipples, kissed along my hip bones, and ran his other hand against the waist of my jeans. He didn't have to ask, so didn't, and quickly undid my studded belt, and the buttons down the front of the plain black slacks. It revealed a V of bright white fabric, but not a drop of green.

Edward's kisses continued over the barrier and straight down the exposed garment. His breath was hotter here than it felt on my skin. My hips unintentionally jerked forward. He shook his head into my now flooding center.

"No green," he whispered.

His hands came to a rest at my waist, hovering over the fabric still covering me. Then, with no other hesitation, he ran his hands down the length of my legs, pulling both my pants and underwear down with them, exposing my dark socks at the end. Placing his soft lips at the top of my left sock, he kissed slowly up the inside of my leg. He movements were slow and deliberate, and agonizing.

At the exact point my legs meet, Edward stopped, his own deep breathing electrifying me with every exhale. The pause was excruciating.

"No green?" I panted, hoping he would do something.

Edward shook his bronze hair back and forth, just as the bell rang on the exit door in the dining area. The couple were on their way out the door and hopefully blissfully unaware of the spark their public display had caused back here. At the moment, I honestly didn't even care if they paid for their meal, as hypnotized as I was by his shaking head, so very close to my center.

"No green," this time it was more a huff of air. "But this is way better."

He closed the inch between us, and I lost myself to his hungry mouth, secretly vowing to never wear green again.


End file.
